Virtues from the Kitchen Countertop
Virtues from the Kitchen Countertop is a remake of Lessons, Legends, Stories, and Tales of the 22nd Anniversary of Big Idea. It includes 113 stories. Stories #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Rack, Shack & Benny #The Toy That Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! #Josh and the Big Wall! #Madame Blueberry #The End of Silliness #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed #King George and the Ducky #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #Lyle the Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #The Star of Christmas #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! #The Ballad of Little Joe #An Easter Carol #A Snoodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Petunia Rhubarb #LarryBoy and the Bad Lobsters #King Jimmy and the Baby Asparagus #Samson Rhubarb #Danny and the Thinking Pirates # The End of Silliness? 2 #Boyz in the Sink: A VeggieTales Movie #Dave and the Giant Pumpkins #JuniorLine #Larry and the Cucumbers #Wallace and GroYam: A Grand Day Out #The Veggie Office #A Very Silly Sing-Along 2 #The Paris Island Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # God is Bigger # The Water Buffalo Song # King Darius Suite # Oh, No! # We've Got Some News # Fear Not, Daniel # We Are The Grapes Of Wrath # Lagoon Song # Busy, Busy # Love Your Neighbor # The Hairbrush Song # I Can Be Your Friend # Good Morning, George # Think of Me (Junior's Lullaby) # The Bunny Song # The Dance of the Cucumber # I Tried to Be Patient # Stand! # Love My Lips # Big Things Too # Can't Believe It's Christmas # Grumpy Kids # Oh, Santa # The New and Improved Bunny Song # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # It's Laura's Fault # It's Lenny's Fault # Larry-Boy Theme Song # Promised Land # Song of the Cebu # The Lord Has Given # Keep Walking # God's Way Is The Best Way # I'm So Blue # Stuf-Mart Rap # His Cheeseburger # The Thankfulness Song # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps # The Rumor Weed Song # I Love My Duck # I Must Have It # Endangered Love # There Once Was A Man # The Selfish Song # Tell Me Why # Lost Puppies # The Battle Is Not Ours # Haman's Song # Larry's High Silk Hat # We're Vikings # What Is Up With Lyle? # Dear Monks # Not So Fast # My Share # Look, Olaf! # What Do You Think You're Doing? # Thank You # We're Vikings (Reprise) # Do the Moo Shoo # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Remix) # Billy Joe McGuffrey # Bald Bunny # Steak and Shrimp # Message from the Lord # It Cannot Be # Second Chances # Jonah Was a Prophet # Belly of the Whale # Credits Song # Our First Big Break # Flushing In Vain # Plugged-Up Love # Oh Come, Oh Come, Emmanuel # Auto-Tainment Theme Song # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Zacchaeus # Modern Major General # You Are My Sunshine # Barber of Seville # Erie Canal # My Day # Happy Ki-Yi Birthday # Oh, Little Joe (Part I) # Bellybutton # Oh, Little Joe (Part II) # Mayor's Dream # Another Easter Day # 113 Years Ago # You Didn't Listen, Ebeneezer # Boids # Hope's Song # I Want To Dance # Sport Utility Vehicle # Schoolhouse Polka # Wrestlers of Japan # A Joking Sumo # A Sumo Can't Go Wrong # The Feeling of Finishing # I'm Pink Rhubarb # Stuffmart Rap (Three Asparagus Brothers Version) # Opera Songs With Archibald # Thankfulness Song (Laura Carrot Version) # I'm a Bad Lobster # I Love My Baby Asparagus # (Friend Songs With Baloney and Mr.Pineapple) J-I-M-M-Y # There Once Was a King # Forgiveness (Selfish Song Spoof) # Tell Him Cause # Lost Kitty # Anything You Can Do (Archie and Nazz Rhubarb Version) # A Whole New World # Dave's High Silk Hat # We're Pirates # What Is Up With Danny? # Dear Jonahs # I Said Not So Fast # My Self-control # Look, King! # What Do You Think You're Doing? # Thank You # We're Pirates (Reprise) # The Punch Vegetables of the Alps # A Bedroom from the Lord # The Toothbrush Song # Little Guys Can Do Big Things Three # Tooth Lose # Cucumber of Grow # The Water Bears Song # Nightmare Songs With Mr.Nezzer # The Sunny Song # Johnny Johnny Yes Papa # Beach Songs With Baloney Category:Collections Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Sock Drawer series